The present disclosure relates to a stator assembling method and a stator.
Conventionally, there is a known stator assembling method for mounting a plurality of coils to a stator core provided with a plurality of slots having openings opened in the inner periphery (see JP-A-2011-193597, for example). The coils described in JP-A-2011-193597 are formed by winding rectangular wires for a plurality of terms. The coils have side portions to be inserted into the slots and coil end portions continuing to the side portions. In the stator assembling method, the above coils are disposed in a space formed at the center of the stator core before being mounted to the stator core and, after being mounted to the stator core, the coils are pushed radially from an inner diameter side to an outer diameter side so that the side portions are inserted into the slots of the stator core. When such pushing is performed, each of the coils is deformed so that the heights in the axial direction of the coil end portions from the end surfaces of the stator core are reduced while the spacing between the side portions on both sides is widened.